


Grownups

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, give the boy a hug, pls protect logan, tiny sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Thomas' mom tells him a hard truth about Christmas, and the sides aren't sure how to handle it. Especially Logic.





	Grownups

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating waiting until christmas to post this, but i figured that it really relies on that last video (Moving On Part 1) so I decided to just post it now! Sorry to interrupt the spooky month with a bit of early christmas!

The sound of jingle bells rang through the air, and all of the sides bounded excitedly through the mindscape. Creativity was hanging wreaths and garlands wherever he could. Morality hummed as he walked busily around the kitchen, happily baking delicious smelling cookies. Anxiety had only appeared a few months ago, but the others were doing their best to make him feel welcome, and he was bouncing between the two of them, helping out where he could. In the common room, Logic wrote a list of all the wonderful gifts they could give to their friends and family this year.

“…and Creativity could help make a picture frame for Mommy, and maybe….oh! We could write a song to sing for everybody!” In the kitchen, Morality giggled, proud of Logic’s enthusiasm.

“Thomas, sweetheart, come here.” The sides excitedly gathered together, wondering what news Thomas’ mother wanted to tell them. “Now that you’re eight years old, I think it’s time we have a little talk.” Creativity, Logic, and Morality shared excited glances. Anxiety just looked nervous, but Morality slung a comforting arm around his shoulder. “I don’t exactly know how to say this but…you’re a big boy now and I think I need to tell you that…well…Santa isn’t real.”

Five young mouths dropped open in shock. It couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t! Immediately, Morality burst into tears. Thomas started to sniffle as well. Logic was more confused than upset.

“But, if he’s not real, who leaves the presents? Who eats the cookies?” Thomas asked those exact questions, and his mom sighed.

“It’s your father and me.” Morality let out a loud wail that echoed through the mindscape. Creativity grabbed his hands and started to comfort him.

“It’s okay! It’s like…it’s like they were telling us a story!” The stream of tears started to slow, and Morality sniffled, meeting Creativity’s gaze as he continued. “They were telling us this beautiful story that made us really happy for a long time! And now that we know the truth, we can tell little kids the story and make _them_ happy too!” Morality let out a small smile. The thought of making other people happy always calmed him down. Logic, however, was pacing, growing increasingly more agitated. “Hey Logic, maybe you could calm-”

“I can’t just _calm down,_ Creativity! They lied to us about this! It only makes sense they’d lie to us about other things too!” Anxiety’s eyes shot wide open. He hadn’t considered that thought, but now that Logic had mentioned it, his entire body was racked with fear. “Everything could be a lie!” Hot, angry tears started to run down his cheeks.

“…it could all be one big joke at our expense…” Anxiety murmured. Morality shook his head, and glared at Logic for a second before hugging Anxiety, who wasn’t comforted much by the contact.

“I’ll go take him to calm down,” Morality told the others, and the two of them sank down. Logic barely seemed to notice. He continued pacing and sobbing. Creativity sighed.

“I can’t believe you could just do that to him, Logic! He’s new, and you just went ahead and made him fall apart.” Logic ignored the comments. “I don’t see why you’re so upset. This is part of growing up, and becoming…re-spon-si-ble.” He sounded out each syllable as he said it, proud of his reach in vocabulary. “You’re supposed to be the grown-up one. But you’re acting like a big baby.” With that last comment, Logic stopped in his tracks, and Creativity sunk out.

_You’re acting like a big baby._

He looked down at his outfit. A brightly colored bow-tie that had always made him smile. Glasses held on by a strap covered in dinosaurs. And a shirt covered in pictures of space. Maybe Creativity was right. He went to his room, and decided to make a wardrobe change.

Hours later, Morality walked through the kitchen with Anxiety. The two had calmed down, and now were eating freshly baked sugar cookies covered in red and green icing. They walked into the common room to find Logic, sitting on the couch, reading a dictionary. A dark blue tie was tight around his neck, overtop of a black polo shirt and black dress pants. The strap for his glasses was gone.

“L-Logic?” Morality sputtered, staring at his friend’s new outfit. “What happened to your shirt? And your tie?!”

“And your glasses…” Anxiety added. He was uncomfortable, this was already too much change in one day. Creativity walked in, and had the same reaction as the other two, albeit slightly more dramatic. He gasped loudly and picked up the heavy dictionary from Logic’s lap.

“You like reading about space! And dinosaurs! And cool stuff! Not boring stuff like…like words!”

Logic sighed, replying, “I’m growing up, just like you said to do.” In response, Creativity’s shoulders slumped. This really was his fault, wasn’t it?

“Logic, I didn’t mean-”

“No, I know exactly what you meant. And you were r-” he stopped himself. “You were correct, Creativity. I must learn to grow up. Th-there…therefore, I will learn new, big words to help Thomas sound more grown up.” With that, he indignantly snatched the dictionary back from Creativity, and sunk into his room, leaving the others in silent shock.

He was true to his word, and soon his vocabulary had far surpassed the others. He acted more adult too, which wasn’t entirely pleasing to them.

But, Logic was proud of himself. After all, grownups don’t cry or get upset, especially in front of their friends.

_Logan, can you stop? Please?_

They leave before anyone gets the chance to see them.

_You know what? Fine. You don’t want to listen to me? This is your issue to resolve._


End file.
